


Ian the El Guy

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, hot babysitter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re gonna get some for sure,” Mandy told him. “Speaking of getting some, you never mentioned that Ian the El Guy is hot.”</p><p>“That’s an opinion,” he snorted, as if Ian (or a guy who looks just like him) hadn’t recently featured in a masturbatory fantasy or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian the El Guy

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a follow up to [met on a train ride au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2412566/chapters/7086560)
> 
> also inspired by the tftss post: "[sometimes I get depressed that my son is too young to understand how hot his babysitter is](http://texts-from-the-south-side.tumblr.com/post/104593530226/sometimes-i-get-depressed-that-my-son-is-too#notes)"

                “Get up, you’re going out,” Mandy declared the second she stepped into Mickey’s apartment. Mickey didn’t even look away from the kid’s show he was watching with Yev when she spoke. She toed off her boots and brought her bags to the kitchen. “Mick. Go put on some fuck-me jeans. You’re going on a date.”

 

                “Says who?” Mickey asked, not even budging.

 

                Yev sat up on the couch and looked over the back of it. He eyed the grocery bags she’d brought in. “Aunt Mandy, did you get the gummies?”

 

                “Yeah, but they’re for your lunch so don’t overdo it,” Mandy told her nephew even as she opened the box and threw a package to him. She unpacked the groceries she’d picked up and put them away then wandered over to stand behind the couch.

 

                “I’m not going out,” Mickey told her as she hovered.

 

                “Yeah, you are,” Mandy insisted. “You should go shower. You’re meeting a guy for dinner in an hour and a half.”

 

                “You better text him and cancel ‘cause I ain’t getting up,” Mickey said, shoving a handful of Doritos into his mouth and chewing in a frankly disgusting way. Yev laughed and imitated his dad with his dinosaur gummies and Mandy rolled her eyes. Fucking boys.

 

                “You’re pathetic and you need to get laid,” Mandy informed Mickey.

 

                “Can’t,” Mickey argued around a gross wad of Dorito. “Got Yev and I gotta work tomorrow.”

 

                “Knew you’d say that,” Mandy said. “It’s a good thing I found that guy you met on the El on facebook and set him up to watch Yev tonight.”

 

                Mickey groaned and sunk into the couch. Yev immediately flopped overtop of his dad’s lap, winding him with his bony little elbows. He was a scrawny kid like Mickey was. Aside from actually being a good kid he was a carbon copy of his father when he was that age.

 

                “You’ve got no excuse now so go take a shower,” Mandy told him and once Mickey had tickled Yev into submission he hauled himself up, shoved at Mandy on his way past, and went to shower and get dressed.

 

                When he came back out in his fuck-me jeans and a niceish dress shirt Mandy fixed his hair and smirked.

 

                “You’re gonna get some for sure,” Mandy told him. “Speaking of getting some, you never mentioned that Ian the El Guy is hot.”

 

                “That’s an opinion,” he snorted, as if Ian (or a guy who looks just like him) hadn’t recently featured in a masturbatory fantasy or two.

 

                “His facebook says he’s gay,” she supplied.

 

                “I’m happy for him,” Mickey mumbled and Mandy smacked his shoulder then fussed and smoothed out the fabric of his shirt where she’d rumpled it.

 

                “Did you just tell me you’re gay for him?” Mandy asked.

 

                “It’s a fucking figure of speech,” Mickey hissed. They would have kept arguing it and maybe would have started fighting but a knock at the door distracted them.

 

                Mickey went to go answer it while Mandy went to go say goodnight to Yev since she had to head out to work sooner rather than later. Mickey knew she’d hung around as long as possible to get a glimpse of the hot babysitter.

 

                When Mickey opened the door he was disgusted to see that the impossible had happened – Ian looked even better than he had on the train. Mickey had cleaned up a bit and put on his best jeans and he doubted he looked even half as good as the redhead stepping into his apartment.

 

                “Hey,” Ian said, looking a little alarmed as he looked Mickey up and down. “You, uh, you look really good.”

 

                “That’s the goal,” Mickey said, a bit unsure of what to say to that. At least he knew he still had some game. Hopefully the guy he was going out with thought so too. As much as he didn’t like hearing it from his sister, he could really use some dick.

 

                Mandy came back out of Yev’s room then and she paused beside her brother to look Ian over. She offered him her hand as a weak gesture to cover checking him out. He shook it and she said; “Hey, I’m Mandy. Mick’s sister.”

 

                “I can tell,” Ian noted. “You look alike.”

 

                “Okay, ew, definitely not into you anymore,” Mandy said, grimacing. She grinned then. “Who am I kidding? You’re still hot.”

 

                “You’re barking up an incredibly gay tree,” Ian told her solemnly. “But I promise, if I were into girls I’d... want to motorboat your tits? Is that something straight guys do?”

 

                “Being that nobody here is a fucking straight guy we may never know,” Mickey grumbled. Only Mandy could have a gay dude flirting with her. “Don’t you have a job to go do?”

 

                “Fuck off Mickey,” Mandy said cheerfully. She dug in her purse and shoved a handful of assorted condoms at her brother. “I’ll call you tomorrow, assface. Have a good date. I expect you to be walking funny next time I see you.”

 

                “Just _leave_ already,” Mickey growled, dropping the condoms on the floor and shoving at Mandy. They swore and scuffled a little bit longer. Mandy told him to get fucked (“literally, I expect you to get fucked tonight!” “Shut the fuck up Mandy!”) before she was off down the stairs. Mickey closed the door behind her and stormed off to finish getting ready.

 

                He went back out to find Ian sitting on the couch with Yev watching the kid’s show he’d left on. He saw Ian watch him as he moved around in the kitchen, throwing a frozen pizza in the oven for the two of them. Once that was done he put on his shoes and jacket and called Yev over for a goodnight hug.

 

                “Once he eats he should get changed into his pyjamas and then he can watch TV for an hour or something. You should read to him until he falls asleep. He’s got books in his room, and he’ll tell you which one he wants. No dragons though, or he’ll be too wound up. Dragons are only for weekends,” Mickey said, raising his voice over Yev’s protests. “My cell number is on the fridge. If I don’t answer I’m probably bent over something but I’ll call you back as soon as I can.”

 

                “Alright,” Ian said, already planning to abuse the power he’d been given.

 

                “Cool. I’ll be back around midnight,” Mickey told him. “Night, Yev!” he called to his son who had drifted back over to the TV. He called Yev’s name again until the boy told him goodnight and that he loved him.

 

                Mickey watched Ian watch the interaction warmly before he headed out to meet his date at the restaurant Mandy had texted him directions to.

 

-

 

                “That was good,” Mickey’s date (Richard? Maybe?) said, offering him a drag off his expensive clove cigarette. Mickey took it, savouring the richer flavour of the smoke as he passed it back.

 

                “Yeah,” Mickey agreed quietly. He dragged a corner of the sheet over and wiped his jizz off his stomach, then he stretched, feeling his joints pop and his muscles aching deliciously. Richard watched him as he sucked on the filter. He leaned over and put his smoke out in the ashtray next to his bed, leaving the rest of the cigarette there. He put his big hand on Mickey’s hip, running his fingers down the V shape of his pelvis.

 

                “You ready to go again or you need some time?” Richard teased.

 

                “You tell me,” Mickey murmured, hissing when Richard’s long fingers stroked at Mickey’s cock which was making a valiant recovery.

 

                Mickey’s phone rang and he reached for his pants to check it even as Richard ducked down and took Mickey’s hardening cock into his mouth. He bit his lip as he looked away from Richard blowing him, seeing his phone light up. He hadn’t put Ian’s cell number into his phone but there he was, ‘Ian from the El,’ complete with contact photo and everything. Fucking Mandy.

 

                He slid his thumb across the screen to pick up and his ‘hey’ came out breathier than he meant it to because Richard chose that moment to swallow him down.

 

                “Hey...” Ian said, clearly suspicious and Mickey knew he was doomed.

 

                When he didn’t go on, Mickey prompted Ian. “Why did you call me, Ian?”

 

                “It’s twelve fifteen.”

 

                “Is Yev asleep?”

 

                “Yes.”

 

                “Then what’s the fucking problem?”

 

                “You said you’d be back around midnight,” Ian said, to which Mickey scoffed. Richard got a little dangey with his teeth and Mickey tugged at his hair in warning.

 

                “So?” Mickey asked Ian. “Do I got a curfew or some shit?”

 

                “But you said-“

 

                “And _now_ I’m saying I’ll be home when I get home,” Mickey growled, impatient as Richard teased him. He hung up without giving Ian a chance to argue and tossed his phone aside, ignoring it as it rang again in favour of fucking Richard’s throat.

 

-

 

                After the third round Mickey gave Richard his number and took off. He got in right before two, fumbling with his keys to unlock the door. Before he got it unlocked the deadbolt clicked and it swung open, leaving a very unimpressed-looking babysitter standing in his doorway.

 

                “You’re back,” Ian said when Mickey shoved past him into the apartment.

 

                “And your work here is done,” he said, going to the fridge to get a beer. He opened the bottle on the edge of the kitchen counter and looked at Ian who hadn’t budged aside from closing the door to the apartment. “I’m sorry, are you still waiting around for like, a fucking tip or something? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure you promised me free babysitting, right? I’m home now so that means go.”

 

                Ian stared at Mickey a moment longer and when Mickey just gestured to the door he went and gathered up the homework he’d been working on. Ian tried to talk as he made his way to the door.

 

                “Did you-“

 

                “Goodbye,” Mickey interrupted, all but pushing Ian out the door. “Thank you,” he said, closing the door in Ian’s face.

 

                Once Ian was out the door and it was locked, Mickey leaned forward and slumped against it. “Holy fuck,” he sighed.

 

-

 

                Mickey knew the next morning that Yev had gone to sleep when he was supposed to because he was easy to wake up and cheerful enough. He gave Yev his cereal and orange juice and settled in with his coffee to conduct his first line of questioning. Mandy would be proud of him for being such a devoted parent, and that was his only reason for asking.

 

                “How was last night?” he asked Yev, watching the little boy shovel cereal into his mouth. He attempted to answer with a mouthful of Cheerios. “Chew and swallow first and then answer. Was Ian fun?”

 

                Yev swallowed as quickly as he could manage and answered Mickey’s question, rushing like he’d lose the chance to speak if he didn’t answer immediately. Mickey just sat and watched him.

 

                “Ian was awesome, dad! We had pizza,” (Mickey snorted at that. He’d provided the pizza.) “and he’s really good at reading bedtime stories ‘cause he does the voices,” (Mickey used to do the voices but he found that it got Yev all giggly and hyper so he’d stopped) “and he likes Ninja Turtles! He set up the VCR and we watched the old movie!” (Their VCR was a pain in the ass so they rarely set it up. Mickey made a note to burn a DVD copy of that movie so they could watch it with less hassle.)

 

                “Sounds like you had fun,” Mickey noted. “You want him to babysit again?”

 

                “Yeah!” Yev exclaimed. “You need to go on more dates so Ian can come over more!”

 

                Mickey tried not to be too offended by that but Yev made it hard with how serious he was. “We’ll see, kiddo.”

 

                Yev nodded but didn’t let up. “Can we make a deal? A schedule?”

 

                “What, like every week or something?” Mickey asked. Like he could come up with a date every week. He didn’t have the game for that.

 

                Yev seemed to consider it. “Once a week could work.”

 

                “Yev, you have to pay babysitters. I can’t afford to pay Ian to watch you once a week,” he told Yev. He tried to be honest with his son about their financial limits even though it felt shitty to do it. Yev looked unhappy to hear this news broken on him. He tried again.

 

                “Well can you ask him?” Yev asked. “Maybe he had fun and he wants to babysit for free?”

 

                “Sure,” Mickey said, mostly to appease his son. “I’ll ask him. Now finish your breakfast and go get dressed.”

 

-

 

                Mickey texted Ian about what Yev asked and to his surprise he said sure, he could watch him on Thursday nights after six. Mickey also discovered that Richard didn’t work until the afternoon on Fridays and so they fell into a routine. Mickey would make something easy for dinner and then leave Ian to it. He’d meet up with Richard and let the other man buy him dinner, then go back to his place and fuck a couple of times. Then he would get the El home and kick Ian out and go to bed. Yev would happily babble about Ian over breakfast the next morning; rinse and repeat.

 

                It went on for five weeks before anything happened. On the sixth week Ian showed up early and cornered Mickey in the hall by the bathroom while Yev was doing his homework. He pressed against Mickey and told him he wanted him and that he couldn’t stand by and watch every week as he left to be with someone else and came back covered in another man’s smell.

 

                “You want me?” Mickey asked, voice low as he and Ian shared the same air. “Then fuckin’ take me.”

 

                “Yev’s right out there,” Ian husked even as he was grinding his cock against Mickey’s hip.

 

                Mickey pushed Ian away. “Don’t move,” he told him, going off into the living room. He turned the TV on for Yev and turned it up, then went back to where Ian was, right where he’d left him. He grabbed him by one bulging bicep and dragged him across the hall to the bathroom, which was the only room in the shitty apartment with a lock.

 

                Yev was okay with his dad not going out that night since Ian still hung out with him. The next week though, when Mickey went out with Ian and he was left with Mandy babysitting him, he was less than pleased.

 

                “We had an agreement!” he exclaimed as he refused to get up and get ready the next morning. Mickey rolled his eyes and went to drag Yev out of bed – gently, though, since Ian really had worked him over and wore him out the night before.


End file.
